kinprirushfandomcom-20200213-history
UI
Considering that the UI is the biggest section to cover, We'll be breaking it down into smaller sections as well. Part 1. Navigation Bars and Home Screen and Dramatic TV We'll start with the navigation bars. These remain on every screen: Lower Navigation Bar. # Home '''- Home screen # '''Dramatic TV - Main story and event stories. # Prism Show - Rhythm game # Star Bromide - Where you can modify and check your Bromides # Tokimeki Gatcha - Where you can pull for new Bromides # Menu - Extras and settings. Upper Navigation Bar # Fan Level '- Your level. The higher you go up in levels the more stamina points you get. Current lvl cap is 100 # '"Ato" - This shows you how many points required until your next level. # Stamina bar - This shows how many stamina points you currently have. Stamina is required to play songs. The refresh rate is 1 stamina point every 5 minutes. # P-points (Prism Points) - In game currency, Needed for leveling up your Bromides. Can also be used to purchase things in "Pri-Mart" # Star Jewels - Required to pull in the gatcha. 1 Bromide pull equals 5 Star Jewels, 5 Bromide pulls equals 20 Star Jewels. They can be won through songs, event points, and by reading stories. You can also purchase them. # Ticker Tape - News concerting events as well as game updates. # Clock '''- This clock always displays Japanese time. Useful when keeping an eye on the time for events. # '''Battery Indicator - Let's you know how much battery you have left. Home Home screen offers a lot of information as well as the ability to set your favorite bromide. The bromide will choose which character will greet you when you log into the game. Click HERE for more information. : : : : : 1.' Mail '- Information such as upcoming events and important updates to the game are sent here. 2. Gift Box - Log in presents as well as event presents are here. The red circle with a number lets you know how many unclaimed items you have in your in box. To accept one just click on it. 3. Friends '''- All your friends are listed here : 4. '''Information - Takes you back to the mail box. The use is a little redundant. : 5.' Tutorial '- Teaches you how to play the game as well as rewards you for doing tutorial missions. : 6. Event Hot Links - Quickly takes you to event pages and gatcha boxes. : : : : : Mail Introduction text about the mail section! Hey, it's mail! 1a. Event Information - Information about upcoming events 1b. Update Information - Information about current version as well as changes made : Gift Box 2a - All items - Displays all items in your present box 2b - Bromides - Shows only Bromides 2c - Items - Shows only items 2d - Other - P-Points and Star Jewels displayed 2e - Accept all 3a ''- Search Bar - You can look up other players by their ID. Your ID is displayed in brackets ''3b - Filter 1 - Friends Filter. You can filter your friends list by three options - Card Rarity, last log in, and by character. 3c - Filter 2 - Friends Filter. Ascending and descending. If you pick card rarity then this button it will show the least rare card. If you push it again, it will show you the rarest. For character, this filter changes up the character order. Kouji being first and Joji being last becomes Joji first, Kouji last. : : : : : : : : : Dramatic TV This is where all the game's stories are held. Reading them once will give you prizes. They vary from P-points to Star Jewels. Many of the event stories require special items to unlock them. The items can be won in events or by reading stories from other cards. # Main Story - Covers the events of King Of Prism and Pride the Hero. Also fills in some gaps in the story. # Event Story - Stories from events. # Road to Shiny Seven Stars - Covers events leading up to the TV series "Shiny Seven Stars" # Bromide Stories - Stories unlocked when you get bromides and level them or raise their cheer level. On to Part 2! Prism Show and Star Bromides.